3dsplazafandomcom-20200214-history
Conversation::spyro4everSomeLuigi in PM
! Generated with PM Conversations In red: SomeLuigi, In Blue: Spyro4ever Spyro4ever says: Subj: Spamming... Spam! Spyro4ever says: Subj: Weegee! Go Weegee! Spyro4ever says: Subj: Weegee! Go Weegee! Spyro4ever says: Subj: Weegee! Go Weegee! Spyro4ever says: Subj: Weegee! Go Weegee! Spyro4ever says: Subj: .... Spam! Spyro4ever says: Subj: .... Spam! SomeLuigi says: Subj: SYSTEM Hello Moderators and Friends of 3DSPlaza! This is a system sent message -------- Robdeprop is going to ban me. Why? Iâ€¢Å m not sure myself but it seems like my brother (or sister) has went on my account and pretended to be some sort of hacker. Kind regards to you, Ex-Mod SomeLuigi PS: Mean Regards to Rob Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: SYSTEM Oh...... SomeLuigi says: Subj: Subscription Dear Spyro4ever, Iâ€¢Å d like to know if you would like to subscribe to SomeLuigi says: Subj: The Weekly Random Dear Spyro4ever, Iâ€¢Å d like to know if you would like to subscribe to SomeLuigi says: Subj: The Weekly Random Dear Spyro4ever, Iâ€¢Å d like to know if you would like to subscribe to â€¢Å The weekly randomâ€¢Å 3DSPMPaper. You: Wait, what? Ok, letâ€¢Å s start from the beginning... Most people like to have a PM once in a while... Iâ€¢Å m correct, right? This is the whole point! Once a week you will receive a PM!!! We will have in store for you: Jokes Announcements Stories And much, much more R:! You can also ask for content to be put in it! Anything you can think of thatâ€¢Å s not rude/offensive!!! To receive â€¢Å The weekly randomâ€¢Å please reply to this PM. It is absolutely free! It is also absolutely free to add content! If you would like me to send this to your friend, please reply and say! Kind Regards, The weekly random Publisher SomeLuigi -------- This PM was sent by Machine. If you receive it more than once, I apolgize for that. Any questions please ask away!!! ---- Sorry about that unfinished PM earlier!!! I forgot that double quotes bust my pm <.> Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: The Weekly Random I would Like To Subcribe To The Weekly Random. SomeLuigi says: Subj: Dear Spyro4ever, Thank you for subscribing to T Dear Spyro4ever, Thank you for subscribing to The Weekly Random! We would like to know if you would like to put in some content. Here are the rules for entering content: It must be suitable for all ages. (5+ would be a guideline & includes the rule about adult subjects) No offensive language/swearing/cussing or however you say it. No discrimination. Don"t give away personal information. In the case of a need, make some up! Kind Regards, SomeLuigi :D Publisher of The Weekly Random ----- This message was sent to all subscribers of The Weekly Random. SomeLuigi says: Subj: h7h7 I was told heâ€¢Å s actually 43 years old... Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: h7h7 He is R: Heâ€¢Å s a (Bleep)ing Pervet(Sorry 4 my Language I really h8 him) SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: h7h7 Oh, Iâ€¢Å m not gonna ban you for rudeness in PMs; unless itâ€¢Å s targeted at me if you know wat i mean.. Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: h7h7 Yeah..I Gotcha..... SomeLuigi says: Subj: The Weekly Random #1 The Weekly Random Issue #1 The Weekly Random, sponsored by 3DSPlaza: -------- Advertisement --------- :ds:R::ds: Tell your friends about 3DSPlaza, and help 3DSPlaza grow! :ds:R::ds: ---- End of advertisement ---- + Jokes + fuzzball: How many boyscouts does it take to change a lightbulb? 3! Two younger boyscouts to do it and 1 older boyscout to take all of the credit + Riddles + Mario"s riddle of the week: A man fell over 50 stories but he lived and he was perfectly fine! Nothing was there to catch or protect him and nothing was attached to him. How is it possible that he was perfectly fine? Answer will be given next week! - 3DSPoints may be for giveaway! - Send your answer back and you could win some 3DSPoints! First person to have the answer MAY get some 3DSPoints. (I"ll check with Robdeprop) ! The following users cannot take part in this: ! + Submitter Mario, + Publisher SomeLuigi Reason being that these two know the answer :P. + Announcements + 3DSPlaza Updates/Announcements: -No more annoying MySQL Errors If you are still having them, please contact Robdeprop. -New 3DSPoints system! 3DSPoints have been added to 3DSPlaza! -New /banana command! Typing in /banana will send out a banana if you have enough points. If you don"t it will state the number of poiints you have. SomeLuigi Site Updates/Announcements: -SomeTube under construction! I have started SomeTube. To see the very first video meant for demonstration purposes, please follow this URL: http://www.someluigi.x10.mx/SomeTube/3dspm.php -Login Errors still around The login system still isn"t fixed and will let you log in to any account you want. (Except mine for some reason :P). I am currently investigating & fixing. + Weekly Poll/Vote/Survey + --- The following users cannot vote: --- Owner Robdeprop, + TWRandom Publisher SomeLuigi Please take time to answer this poll honestly. Honest answers PLEASE! Submitted by: SomeLuigi Title: What do YOU think about 3DSPlaza? Question One: What do you think of 3DSPlaza Chat? A) A Friendly community B) A place to break the rules for fun C) A place where Moderators are unfair Question Two: What do you think of the speed of new updates? A) It"s actually very slow B) It"s ok C) It"s pretty fast! Question Three: What do you think about the no white-username rule? A) It"s bad :( I really enjoy being white! B) I don"t really mind C) It"s good! No more people pretending to be me! Question Four: What do you think about the not-too-many-capital letters rule? A) It"s bad :( I really enjoy using capital letters! B) I don"t really mind C) It"s good! Question Five: What do you think about Site-owner Robdeprop? A) He"s kind... B) He"s kind... but kinda ignores me.. C) The mean little thing! D) Grr! I hate him; that"s why I always leave the room when he comes in! How to vote: Reply to this PM with a format like this: 1B, 2A, 3C, 4A, 5D (this is a set of random answers) Question Number - Answer Letter + Comment It! + Please comment this issue of The Weekly Random. Thank you everyone who submitted content! -- To unsubscribe, send a PM back saying so! SomeLuigi says: Subj: The Weekly Random #1 Correction Sorry, the poll"s B ) answers were replaced with B) smileys! Spyro4ever says: Subj: Weekly Random Poll Answers.. Here are My Answers for The Weekly Random Poll: 1A 2B 3C 4C 5C SomeLuigi says: Subj: Do you wanna dance with me? I know the titles weird but hereâ€¢Å s a secret: To get a banana (free), type in: banana:yes;pass:ahou Keep it secret! Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: Do you wanna dance with me? Thanx!! SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: Do you wanna dance with me? XD I like disguising titles like tht. Rob said if the title involves like dating HE DOESNT TOUCH IT. so thts why! Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: Do you wanna dance with me? Oh Ok :D I promise I wonâ€¢Å t Tell any1! SomeLuigi says: Subj: Rob! Keep out! Excuse the title, Golem is/was Timelia (TimJason) to play a prank on someone... Iâ€¢Å m not sure myself but there, now you know. Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: Rob! Keep out! Ok....Thanx... SomeLuigi says: Subj: ! Bye ! Dear Spyro4ever, I would like to inform you that I cannot get on to 3DSPlaza much for at least this week. =+Frequently Asked Questions+= Q: Why? A: Sorry, I won"t tell. Q: What if someone breaks the rules? A: There are other mods here than me! Q: Will you still be on? A: Yes, but only at approximately 4PM GMT Time. Q: ...? A: ...!?! Kind Regards, SomeLuigi ;( ( PM ME WHENEVER YOU WANT! I LIKE PMS!!! ) ---- This message was sent by machine and therefore you may receive more than one copy. Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: ! Bye ! ...*Silence*O.o... SomeLuigi says: Subj: The Weekly Random :( Hello Spyro4ever! Unfortunately, Issue #2 of The Weekly Random will have to be cancelled/postponed. Announcement: I need more content to put in TWR2 so feel free to submit some! Sorry Regards :(, SomeLuigi Thank you for understanding and sorry for any inconvienience... SomeLuigi says: Subj: Hey babe! Hey babe! I love you! PM back as soon as youâ€¢Å ve read! SomeLuigi says: Subj: ... Dares ... Ok, that last PM was a dare... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Soo, yea.. Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: Hey babe! O.O SomeLuigi says: Subj: 3DSAgents Hello, Spyro4ever! We are offering you to be a 3DSAgent! You: Wait!! What IS a 3DSAgent?? A 3DSAgent is the all-new way to help 3DSPlaza Moderators! How? 3DSPlaza Moderators aren"t always active, so you need something to keep the rules respected... That is where 3DSAgents come in! When something bad happens in the chat, you will need to follow these steps: 1. Check there are no moderators online who can deal with the problem. 2. Go to the 3DSAgent Website 3. Enter your password unless it has been remembered 4. Click the report button. 5. Await confirmation from us Moderators. (Can take some time) You will receive a PM on what actions we may have took! Frequently Asked Questions Q: Can I put up warnings? A: No, sorry. (Unless you are Moderator or higher) Q: Can I ban people directly? A: Nope. (Unless you are Moderator or higher) Q: How do I know who else is a 3DSAgent? A: Go to the 3DSAgent website, I will keep a list of 3DSAgents there. Q: Which Moderators can check reports? A: For now, only SomeLuigi and Robdeprop. Please PM back whether you would like to be one or not! R: Kind Regards, 3DSAgent Head SomeLuigi Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: 3DSAgents i would love to be a 3ds agent. SomeLuigi says: Subj: Welcome to 3DSAgents! Hello 3DSAgent Spyro4ever! Thank you for accepting the offer to become a 3DSAgent! Here is the 3DSAgent Website: http://someluigi.x10.mx/agents/ Here is your Agent ID: spyro5field (It is randomly generated based on English words and possibly something to do with your name) ! IMPORTANT ! Please do not give your Agent ID (access code) away! To change your access code, please PM me back! - * - * - * - To report: Step 1. Check that the situation isn"t already being dealt with by Moderators. Step 2. Go to the 3DSAgent Website! Step 3. Make sure you have logged in with your access code. Step 4. Click SomeLuigi says: Subj: Oops Hereâ€¢Å s YOUR password xd: spyro5field Spyro4ever says: Subj: -- 3DSAgent Report -- I sent a report (ID:96166) SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: -- 3DSAgent Report -- Hello! Thanks for reporting! I will add a credit to your score :D SomeLuigi says: Subj: Welcome to 3DSAgents! Hello 3DSAgent Spyro4ever! I have changed your Agent ID to: spyro35dragon due to someone finding all the Agent IDs (I have fixed it now) If you think your Agent ID doesn"t suit you, please reply back telling me which one you"d like! Kind Regards, 3DSAgent Head SomeLuigi Spyro4ever says: Subj: -- 3DSAgent Report -- I sent a report (ID:88853) SomeLuigi says: Subj: Notification I found this: (Go to the bottom and read upwards) Roblotech: AWSOME Her n me both share an interest i can date her candy: ya@rob Roblotech: girl* Roblotech: Is spyro4ever a firl? Just incase you were interested. Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: Notification OMG!Thanx for Telling Me! SomeLuigi says: Subj: Check out this joke! Hey! Have you seen my joke? Click here to see the joke SomeLuigi says: Subj: Check out this joke! Hey! Have you seen this joke? I think it is really funny! Click here to see the joke SomeLuigi says: Subj: 3DSPlaza Celebration Hello everyone, SomeLuigi here, Iâ€¢Å d like to inform you about a 3DSPlaza party! Why? Iâ€¢Å d like to celebrate for 3DSPlaza finally reaching 2000 users registered! :D When? +++ Timezone Converter +++ GMT: 10 June 2011 19:00 / 7PM - WARNING - During summer, Great Britain isnâ€¢Å t GMT but is GMT-1 instead (18:00 / 6PM for GB) EST: 11 June 2011 05:00 / 5AM CDT: 10 June 2011 14:00 / 2PM Unavailable? I understand some of you will be unable to attend, as school may get in your way. For this reason, someone will host the party again for me at a different time. Thank you, SomeLuigi Important: If your 3DSPlaza friends havenâ€¢Å t received invitation, please contact me with their username. Note: This PM was sent by machine and may have accidentally screwed up or sent multiple times to you. I am sorry for the inconvienience. SomeLuigi says: Subj: Congratulations for Rob! Hello Spyro4ever, Please send a Private Message to Robdeprop with the subject "Congratulations!" and a message about 2000 users! example: "Congratz for the 2000 users!" Try to keep it short, as Rob will be shocked to have so many Private Messages... Thanks, SomeLuigi SomeLuigi says: Subj: Correction: 3DSPlaza Celebration Hello Spyro4ever, the PM got messed up with smilies (as usual). Where it said GB) it was meant to be G.B. for Great Britain. Thanks and sorry, SomeLuigi SomeLuigi says: Subj: Abuse Hello, it has come to my attention that since I said we were celebrating about 2000 users and that we hadnâ€¢Å t yet achieved 2000 users, I have been shouted at and abused. Just writing to inform you that I have predicted a target reach in about a week (10 June). Thanks, SomeLuigi SomeLuigi says: Subj: 3DSPlaza Celebration Hello Spyro4ever, the first 3DSPlaza Celebration has been postponed by just exactly 24 hours. Why? Robdepropâ€¢Å s birthday is the 10th of June (Happy Birthday Rob!) and he is busy that day! Thanks, SomeLuigi Notice: This Private Message was sent with a tool made by SomeLuigi. Since it is sent by machine, accidental duplicates may have been sent. We are sorry for the inconvienience! SomeLuigi says: Subj: 3DSPlaza Celebration Hello Spyro4ever, the 3DSPlaza Celebration will be in the Yellow room! Thanks, SomeLuigi Notice: This Private Message was sent with a tool made by SomeLuigi. Since it is sent by machine, accidental duplicates may have been sent. SomeLuigi is sorry for the inconvienience! SomeLuigi says: Subj: Check out this joke! Hey! Have you seen this joke? I think it is really funny! Click here to see the joke SomeLuigi says: Subj: XD There was once a young man who was called Rob Van Den Berg. One day, Oliver came along and soon made friends with Rob Van Den Berg. Then Rob Van Den Berg went on vacation and left Oliver in charge. Can Oliver manage the world alone? XD Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: XD Wow...That Is Familar...I Know!Rob Dan Whatshisname is Robdeprop,And Your Oliver!R: SomeLuigi says: Subj: *_* Triple Mascara Commercial *_* It's time to get to this now... ... ... ... ... ... do you *cough* :heart: me? Please be honest, I won't bite you :). Kind regards, SomeLuigi Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: *_* Triple Mascara Commercial *_* SL...I....I Do Love You....:O SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: *_* Triple Mascara Commercial *_* *blushes* ... I don't know what to say.... Spyro, will you go out with me? Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: *_* Triple Mascara Commercial *_* :O OMFG.....Umm....I....Yes.... SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: *_* Triple Mascara Commercial *_* *doesn't know what to say* :) Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: *_* Triple Mascara Commercial *Looks Away*Umm...Hi.xD SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: *_* Triple Mascara Commerc XDlol I can't really say much either. Hi. XD Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: *_* Triple Mascara Com Hmm...I am Very Bad With Conversations...Umm....So.........How are You?O.o SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: *_* Triple Mascara Same, I'm not very good either. I'm doing good, thank you very much! How about you? Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: *_* Triple Mas Fine.I'm Going To Leave School For a 6 Week Holiday on Friday!:D SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: *_* Triple Nice! :D When does school finish for you? It finishes wednesday next week at my school. (It's been a long school year but I still remember the first day.) Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: *_* Tr It Finishes This Friday,Early at 2:30PM. Spyro4ever says: Subj: Welcome Back! Welcome back to your account SomeLuigi!And Um...Hey!xD SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: Welcome Back! Thank you and hey! SomeLuigi says: Subj: Breaking up.. reply I'm dumping you... Goodbye! Haha not really, did I catch you? I wouldn't dump you because I :heart: you ;). - SomeLuigi - I believe I you are reading this signature. Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: Breaking up.. SomeLuigi!You Bugger!xD :heart: SomeLuigi says: Subj: Can I even add a subject? XD I'm bored so let's just ask random questions.. Question: What do you prefer I call you? Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: Can I even add a subject? Answer: Either Spyro or My Real Name, Chloe. SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: Can I even add a subject? OK... for me I guess either of these: MAKE ONE FOR ME! Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: Can I even add a subject? Hmm...Do You Prefer To be Called SomeLuigi or Oliver? SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: Can I even add a subject? I don't mind.. MAKE ME A NICKNAME XD! Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Can I even add a subject? Hmm..I Know..WeegeeKing! xD SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Can I even add a subject? WeegeeKing... Sweet! I like it! I just got 3DSPlaza working for me :D! - SomeLuigi - SomeLuigi says: Subj: blackwolf blackwolf seems to think that you think he hates you, which he told me he doesn't and that you leave when you are around. - SomeLuigi - ...! Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: blackwolf Hey SomeLuigi. I Don't Know If He Hates Me or Not, But I Do Not Hate Him. SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: blackwolf OK, I'll let him know. Nice contacting you again anyway :-). :luigi: OUT. SomeLuigi says: Subj: XD The beloved old SL site chat is available again, for a small amount of time... Visit: http://someluigi.x10.mx/chat/ Thank you. - SomeLuigi - SomeLuigi says: Subj: Colour Since I know your colour I think I should tell you mine.... In all it's glory... HERE IT IS: #88EEBB XD Have fun with it, SomeLuigi SomeLuigi says: Subj: Helpdesk Preview DSi: http://dsi.3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/ 3DS: http://3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/ PC: http://pc.3dsplaza.com/helpdesk/ SomeLuigi says: Subj: ChrisPwnsYou PMed me this... From: ChrisPwnsYou Subject: RE: RE: LOL Message: So here it goes From: rgranger Subject: Hey Message: Hello R: To: rgranger Subject: RE: Hey Message: *Very Late Reply * Hola R: What's up? o3o From: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: Hey Message: CHRIS!!!!! *Hugs You* To: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: Hey Message: I'm surprised your still on o.O XD RhiannnnnnnnnnnN! *hugs back* From: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey Message: *Looks In Your Eyes* *Gets Lost* Ummmmm To: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey Message: Hey there...you ok? XD *waves hand in front of your face* From: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey Message: Oh Ummm Hi. *Blushes* To: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey Message: Once again, Hello :P From: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey Message: *Kisses You* I Couldnt Help It To: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey Message: uhhh.......derp? o3o XD Thanks, I guess? From: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: Hey Message: *Starts Making Out With You* Now you know of my victimization XD Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: ChrisPwnsYou PMed me this... ................................................................. What on earth? Rhian is truly strange. o_o SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: ChrisPwnsYou PMed me this... XDXDXD Victimisation... People I remember who have been victims of Rhian: SomeLuigi, Golem259, Zero, ChrisPwnsYou and more I think. SomeLuigi says: Subj: Rhian Rage >_< Rhian Rage is a common disease. My PM Inbox has caught the Rhian Rage disease.... in other words, StarLovesYou's plan succeeded when I was least expecting it, in the most unexpected way. Here are the Raging PMs... Warning: The PMs contain censored bad language. From: rgranger Subject: ):< Message: I HATE YOU IDIOT!!):< To: rgranger Subject: RE: ):< Message: ...Okayy.. mind giving me a reason? Just to improve user satisfaction. From: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: ):< Message: I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME THE *** ALONE!!): I REALY DID LIKE YOU!! AND I REALLY THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS!): To: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: ):< Message: ...Sorry? Not a clue what you're talking about.. but I do like you as a friend. From: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: ):< Message: I GIVE UP! BTW I DONT LIKE YOU! I LIKE GOLEM! O.o (Why did i say that) To: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: ):< Message: =/ mind explaining a bit? I'm confuzzled. From: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: ):< Message: SHE TOLD ME YOU LIKED ME! AND SO I SAID SOME STUFF! AND SHE TOLD ME TO ASK YOU OUT! BUT YOU FAKED IT ALL! I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! To: rgranger Subject: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: RE: ):< Message: Wooow! Star faked the screenshot. Hate me but I won't hate you.. I roll that way. I messed up my PMs but after that, she starts acting all suicidal, kills herself, so I revive her. Then she says "You make me sick -.-". I'm like "Still don't get the point your making...!". Confuzzleing! (I like that non-existant word :)) I enjoy sharing PM Rage Stories. Enjoy reading XD, SomeLuigi - Some kind of Luigi! SomeLuigi says: Subj: 3DSAgents Admin Did I tell you I adde you as a 3DSAgent admin? Go to the aPanel to do stuff :P Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: 3DSAgents Admin I will. Can you send me the 3DSAgent link please? SomeLuigi says: Subj: RE: RE: 3DSAgents Admin http://slink.x10.mx/3DSAgents/ SomeLuigi says: Subj: Golem... Golem , Is ignoring Blackwolf and naming Blackwolf Sandy , To get you as a GF. SomeLuigi. Spyro4ever says: Subj: RE: Golem... Ummm... O_O SomeLuigi says: Subj: SomeLuigi linkhttp://3dsplaza.com/picture_gallery/info.php?id=8820[/link] You might have to relogin as it's on the 3DS side of the website. Laugh all you want. Hehe. I know, I know, I'm not the best lookin' person around!